


Once More

by Unholy_Author



Category: Ataraxy
Genre: F/F, also featuring world crossovers that just make sense to me, pure fluff because after this year I think we need something sweet, you look at Linnie and Keelio and tell me those freckles aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Bellona had known, when she was with Loretta, that their time together was limited. Marked by secrecy and an inability to live their lives as fully as they wanted. Constantly needing to pretend, to fight even long past any true feelings of animosity had fizzled out in the wake of respect and, later on, affection. But still. In her quieter moments, when she was alone and had only unblinking stars as witness, Bellona would dream. She dreamed of sharing a home with Loretta. Waking in her arms, sharing chilled skin and laughter. She dreamed of walking together hand in hand, no pretense or feigned expressions. Finally,finally, free to only be herself and to be with the one she loved.
Relationships: Bellona/Linnie
Kudos: 1





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest friend, Syd. I hope you have a merry Christmas <3

Bellona had known, when she was with Loretta, that their time together was limited. Marked by secrecy and an inability to live their lives as fully as they wanted. Constantly needing to pretend, to fight even long past any true feelings of animosity had fizzled out in the wake of respect and, later on, affection. But still. In her quieter moments, when she was alone and had only unblinking stars as witness, Bellona would dream. She dreamed of sharing a home with Loretta. Waking in her arms, sharing chilled skin and laughter. She dreamed of walking together hand in hand, no pretense or feigned expressions. Finally, _finally_ , free to only be herself and to be with the one she loved.

On the longest and loneliest nights, usually after a long absence from Loretta’s side or a particularly vicious battle, Bellona would allow herself her most secret hopes. Ones she didn’t even share with Loretta, for she knew they were impossible and hated the look of sad longing that always fell across her eyes. Even on those nights, however, Bellona didn’t think she’d ever come up with anything like this.

There was a knock on her door and it opened before she could reply, shutting once more as a new person stepped into the room.

“How do you feel?” they asked. Bellona felt herself relax just a touch. She hadn’t been the only one to survive those hundreds of years, she’d gratefully found out. Err, survive was a loose term, in Veil’s case, but she was one of the very few friends Bellona had known and her presence was a welcome comfort.

“Fine,” Bellona said, clasping her hands together in front of her stomach to keep from fidgeting. “Linnie?”

“Her cousin is checking on her,” Veil said, expression shifting into disinterest. Ah, yes. Linnie’s strange cousin and his short boyfriend. The boyfriend and Veil apparently had some sort of argument but Bellona hadn’t cared to ask for details and they’d both agreed on a truce for today alone, so hopefully it would all be fine. Bellona’s lips curled softly. A private smile. It used to be that the battlefield was the only place she could be close to the one she loved and now the two of them were the source of peace, no matter how temporary. “You look nervous,” Veil said, eyeing her long-time friend with a critical eye. Her new face lent itself well to such looks and Bellona sighed under the scrutiny.

“I shouldn’t be,” she muttered. “I have no reason to be.”

“You have every reason to be,” Veil countered, smoothing her hands over Bellona’s dress to rid it of whatever imperfections she saw. “Your last relationship didn’t exactly end well.”

“That wasn’t her fault, though,” Bellona said, voice going soft as her mind went somewhere far, far away. “I know that now.” She focused again when Veil rolled her eyes.

“Our minds are hardly the logical, infallible things we have made them out to be. Scars can last lifetimes. Believe me, I know.” Bellona nodded, ringing her hands together.

“Were you nervous?” she asked. Veil scoffed.

“Absolutely not, that would have been ridiculous. What reason have I to be nervous?” Bellona’s lips parted with stunned surprise for a moment before Veil smirked and gently shooed her toward the mirror. “Come on, you’re not finished yet. I’ve known you too long to have you going out to see your Linnie half dressed.” With that, Bellona was sat down and sat as perfectly still as a doll, allowing her friend to apply makeup, refix her hair, and put the final touches on her outfit. The shoes were the last part. They sat innocently by the door awaiting Bellona’s decision to finally leave the room. But she hesitated. Not because she was considering backing out or anything of that sort. Rather… she was afraid. Not of Linnie, gods, never of Linnie. But when she and Loretta had been torn apart, it had nearly destroyed her. Bellona wasn’t sure that her heart would be able to handle being shattered again. Only rage and betrayal and 600 years alone had allowed her to overcome it the first time, and no one but herself knew how long she spent screaming and crying under the weight of her heartbreak beneath that mountain.  
No. She couldn’t do it again.

“Bellona,” Veil said, the beginnings of a question on her tongue. Bellona lifted her voluminous dress before she could continue, stepping into the heels. At least she felt good. The dress was undeniably her. Dramatic and over-the-top. It flared away from her hips in layers, the corset of the top making the silhouette all the more impactful. Her earrings were similarly layered, delicate silver chains leading down to white teardrop charms that gently clicked against each other with her every movement. She even wore a half cape. White with a thick faux fur on the inside, it fell just above her waist in the back and was entirely impractical, illogical, and irresistable from the moment Bellona had first seen it.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Bellona said determinedly. Veil watched her for a moment, as though deciding whether she was lying to one or both of them, and then smirked.

“We should go, then. We’ve both got someone waiting for us, after all.” At that, Bellona smiled, giving a soft laugh.

“I have someone waiting for me,” she nearly whispered.

“Yes, you do,” Veil said gently. She opened the door and waited for Bellona to step out into the hall first. The two of them made their way through the house that had been rented for the event and out onto the back porch. Out in the backyard, with a frozen lake in the background, was an altar that had been made with the help of their guests, a long aisle of flattened grass, and rows of chairs with ribbons tied to them on either side.

Only one thing was missing. One person. 

Slowly, Bellona felt a smile bloom across her face as she walked down the aisle and took her place at its head. There were whistles and _ooos_ and Bellona felt her confidence slowly seep back. Veil had taken her seat next to her wife but gave Bellona an encouraging nod. The others had all taken note of Bellona’s arrival and were calling out to her. She could clearly hear some of the conversations, could feel the anticipation, and she straightened her spine as she looked back toward the house. 

Her heart pounded in her chest and she knew without any reservation that the woman she waited for could shatter it beyond reparation. Could destroy her utterly and completely. 

But when the back door opened once more and Linnie stepped out onto the back porch with a shy smile, her own gown cascading down her body in a sweet outline, her hair pinned back with a flower, Bellona knew one thing more certainly than she’d known anything else in her life. Her heart was no longer her own. It hadn’t been for quite some time. And that thought wasn’t frightening.

It was actually quite exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out [on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/UnholyAuthor)


End file.
